Family Ties
by MYLOVEISYOURS18
Summary: Chris is at the end of his rope, but a surprise visit from the future just might turn him around. Uncle Cole! Evil Wyatt! This might a little too much for the charmed ones to handle. a Chris revelation fic. rated for language and sexual situations.
1. Chapter 1

The story is set after the sisters caught Chris with a demon in Wyatt's room but the, **The courtship of Wyatt's Father **is happening a lot sooner Phoebe doesn't know about Chris yet she never had her vision quest. Oh and the future is not that far away Chris is only 17, Wyatt is 19, and Benjamin( OC) is 6. This is my first fanfic please review! I don't own anything but Benji.

* * *

He was tired, tired of the lying, the hatred, the secrets. He didn't understand how they couldn't see it. How could they not see the likeness in his features. All his life everyone had always said that he looked like his mother and he had his fathers eyes. His mother, Piper, How could she not see, weren't mothers suppose to know their children anywhere in any time. Now here he was sitting on the bridge thinking it over he just wanted to give up. They'd kicked him out, told him to stay away, his own _family_.

" _Why _can't they see me? All I want is _my_ family back." Christopher Perry Halliwell broke down and cried for the first time since his mother died, he cried for all that he'd lost and what he'd fought to get back. He knew he couldn't get give up, peoples lives depended on him, their happiness. He knew he needed to stop feeling sorry for himself he had people counting on him. Sighing he took a deep breath and orbed back to his small warehouse hidout.

* * *

The attic in the manor was silent until a portal opened up and a man and small boy stepped trough. The man looked around the attic curiously while holding the boys hand

" Some things don't change." he mused

" What doesn't change daddy?" The boy asked

"The attic little man it's just the same as the last time I was here." He said smiling down at the boy, " come on we need to find Chris."

He led the boy down the stairs into the living room, it was mid day and the house was empty, he decided to wait for them to get back and headed for the kitchen to make Benji some lunch they'd never rearranged their things. He quickly made a couple of sandwiches they ate quickly.

"Now Benjamin you know that mommy's _gone _right?" the boy nodded, " But now that we're in the past she here again, but she _doesn't know about us yet_, do you understand?" Benji nodded again, " I know that you miss mommy I miss her too, but the one that you are going to see is _not_ mommy and she's going to be very mean to daddy, I know this is going to be hard but you need to be a _big boy _for daddy."

"'Kay daddy, when can we see Chris?" Benji asked

"We have to wait for them to come home then they'll call him for us, okay."

* * *

Benji nodded and crawled into his fathers lap and fell asleep, Cole Turner smiled and stroked a hand through his sons hair, he had his mothers eyes.

" We really need to do this a lot more." Paige said as she step trough the door to the Manor.

"I know Wyatt loved it, and it's nice to just have a _normal_ day once in awhile." Piper smiled

"Don't forget the shopping it's like the number one stress reliever, oh and the Zoo was nice too," Phoebe joked, " but finding this dress is like I won the shopping lottery it's going to look amazing with the shoes I bought just you wait and see"

They stopped dead as they entered the conservatory Phoebes voice trailing off, their worst nightmare was sitting there with a sleeping child in his arms. He was suppose to be dead they'd made sure of it, _He couldn't be Back_. Sitting with a smile on his face was Cole Turner.

* * *

He'd Know they where here the moment the door opened, Paige was always the loudest he knew that they would be shocked, even horrified to see but hoped they wouldn't resort to anything drastic in front of Benji.

"God can we never get rid of you, you know your like a cockroach." Paige put out loudly waking Benji

They were staring, quickly before they got their wits back he explained himself

" I'm from Chris' future the Cole that you know is dead, for now. I would ask that you not try to vanquish me in front of my son. Would you please call Chris for me it's urgent."

Piper rolled her eyes, "Chris get your ass down here right now!"

His orbs filled the room, " What, I thought you said to stay away?"

She scowled at him and jerked her head towards the two people behind him, " friends of yours?"

"Hello Chris, long time no see." Cole said taking in the haggard appearance of his nephew. Benjamin jumped out of his fathers arms and ran to Chris screaming his name

" Why did you go away so long, I missed you!" the little boy scowled and stomped his foot

" I missed you too Benji." He said sweeping the boy up into his arms causing him to shriek with laughter, but he never took his eyes from his uncle, " what are you doing here?"

Cole sighed running a weary hand through his hair, " _He_ found us we weren't safe there he tried to take Benji."

* * *

Well that's the first chapter I hope you liked it Please review!!


	2. Chapter 2

Okay, I'm back. Thanks for the reviews. Hopefully my Muse won't leave me in the middle of this. As usual I don't own anything except Benji, though I do wish I owned Chris. Oh and before I forget **Chriscrossed** never happened should've said before.

'Toughts'…

* * *

Chris' face went white with shock. " What? How in the hell did he find you I placed those wards myself!"

"I don't know Chris but, I thought Benji would be safer here until we change what happens." Cole said

Through all of this the girls had been silent.

"What the hell is going on here? I knew you couldn't be trusted!" Piper yelled whirling on Chris with a glare.

" Look Piper there are things that you can't know, why don't you get that!" Chris shot back, fed up.

Cole sat confused, 'why does she look at him as if she doesn't know him?' He looked back and forth between Chris and Piper. "You didn't tell her, did you?"

"There's no point in it, they hate me now anyways." Chris put out dejectedly.

"You know as fun as this little reunion is, why don't you take it far away from here." Paige stated nastily

"You're a mean lady! Leave Chris alone!" Benjamin cried scowling at her.

* * *

They looked at the boy shocked. Phoebe couldn't believe this _Cole had a Son! What the Hell! _" I think you guys should just go." she said quietly.

"Yeah leave!" With that Piper turned around and stomped up the stairs with Wyatt on her hip.

Chris sighed and shook his head to Cole he said "P3," then he orbed away .

"Gathering Benji in his arms he turned to Phoebe and Paige and said, " one day soon you'll regret your harsh words."

"Not likely." Paige sneered

* * *

Cole said nothing just shimmered away reappearing at P3, "Christopher Perry Halliwell! How could you not tell them the truth?" he ranted

Chris looked at him with bone deep anguish in his eyes stopping him cold, "I couldn't uncle Cole, I can't risk it, plus it won't change anything They'd probably still hate me."

"Chris this is your family we're talking about, they love you no matter what," Cole said putting and arm around him shoulder, "Your killing yourself for him, but we're here now and I want to see you taking care of yourself, I'm, not about to lose another member of my family."

Nodding Chris changed the subject quickly, "How did _He_ find you?"

"Bianca. She's turned." He said quietly

Chris stopped breathing "_What! How!"_

"We don't know but when he came for us she was with him," he said, "I didn't have time to think we weren't safe anywhere else."

"I can't believe she turned, he must have done something to her."

"We'll get them both back, we just need to finish what you came here to do and save our future." Cole promised, "Come on let's get some rest, we'll worry about it in the morning."

* * *

In the attic of the manor the Charmed Ones sat plotting.

"What the hell is going on, first future boy is all evil, then _Cole Turner the freaking former source of all evil former invincible insane demon who has a son knows his in the future!" _Paige raged

"What do you think we should do about all of this?" Phoebe said silently still stunned

" I want to know what future boy is hiding, I say we cast a memory spell, one that works this time." she said seeing the hesitant looks on her sisters faces.

After a tense moment they relaxed," I'm in. What do we need to do?"

* * *

Okay that's it for this chapter guys. Sorry it's so short but the next one will be longer. Feedback is welcome.


	3. Chapter 3

Wow, Chapter three! Okay same thing apply. I still don't own anything but Benji.

* * *

'This is so freaking wrong how can Cole be back? Why does he have a son? How does he know Chris?' Phoebes thoughts were running rampant as she tried to concentrate on writing a power of three truth spell for Chris. Finally they were going to get the truth out t of the neurotic little freak.

"Okay got the spell ready, Paige do you have the summoning spell ready?" she said turning to her sisters.

" Yeah that and the anti orbing spell, do you have the crystals to restrain Cole if he comes Piper?" Paige nodded

"Yes, so are we ready?"

They quickly did the anti orbing spell then they summoned Chris.

* * *

They were suppose to be getting some rest but ended up talking about who could've gotten to Wyatt, while Benji slept on the sofa.

" Maybe it was someone who they know not a demon, I mean being betrayed by someone you trust does sway your beliefs."

" But why would anyone the girls know do something like that? It has to be a demon uncle Cole." Chris said shaking his head

Cole nodded 'He's probably right'

He was about to say something else when Chris disappeared in bright white lights.

"Damn!" He yelled waking Benji and following quickly

* * *

Back at the Manor Chris reappeared in a swirl of white lights a thunderous expression on his faced.

_Let the secrets we seek _

_run free from his lips_

_So we might find _

_the lies he tells so quick_

The sisters chanted quickly. Paige saw Cole shimmer in and immediately yelled "Crystals!" the crystals trapped him while he cursed and his son cried.

"Did you just cast a fucking truth spell on me?"

"It seemed like the only way to actually get the truth out of you future boy, especially with demon guy back from the dead over there." Paige smirked

"There's a fucking reason why I don't tell you anything! I don't wan too change the future too much It could cause people to not be born HELLO!"

"We deserve some answers Chris." Phoebe said softly

"First of all how do you know Cole?" Piper asked

"He's my Uncle." Chris answered a pained expression on his face.

"I knew you couldn't be trusted!" Piper yelled

"Is Wyatt really the evil lord in the future?" Paige put in before Piper lost it.

"Yes." Chris sighed in defeat.

"I don't believe this." Piper denied.

"Why are you trying so hard to save him?"

"I want my big brother back." He admitted

"WHAT the hell are you talking about?" Piper yelled shocked

"Wyatt is my older brother." He looked at piper his eyes shuttered

* * *

'You won't get away that easily Chris no one betrays me and lives to tell about it, not even you.' The dark man smriked.

It wasn't that hard to come up with another spell after all he was the twice blessed child of a Charmed one. Stepping out of

the portal he'd created he looked around at the past world and it's differences. Using his powers he closed his eyes and

tried to sense his brother finally an evil grin took over his face.

"Well, well looks like there gonna be a family reunion." and shimmered away

Well thats it for now. Will updated soon please R&R.


	4. Important AN

Okay Finally new chapter! OMG! I'm sorry it's took so long to update, I've had some serious writers block, so with that I decided that while I will continue this story I want some reader input, I've gotten a few suggestions already. I'll takes votes on things that will possibly take place.

1. Should I bring Prue Back sometime in this story?

2. Should Chris forgive Piper, Leo, Phoebe, and Paige right away or should he let them suffer a little first?

3. Should Bianca Stay Evil now that she's turned?

4. Or should they all Happen sometime during the story?

I'll Allow a few days for the votes to come in but on Friday If just chose on my own. I look forward to ur input, please nothing negative.


	5. Chapter 5

Alright first I want to thank everyone for their votes. I'm not going to let you guys know which won I figure there should be

some kind of mystery to this after all. Also I wanted to clear something up Bianca didn't die when she took Chris back to the

future to confront Wyatt, he saved her. Chris knows this because of something that will be explained later. Okay now that

I've cleared that up on with the show.

* * *

"What did you just say?" Piper asked afraid to believe

"I said Wyatt is my older brother, what's the matter _MOM _don't recognize your own child!" Chris spat out glaring at her.

Piper just shook her head ' It can't be true I would have known, I would have felt it. I told him to get out to leave, my own son.'

"I'm sorry, I can't…" with that Piper turn and fled the attic before her tears got the best of her.

"If your Piper and Leo's son then how is Cole your uncle Chris?" Phoebe wanted to know

" How do you think _Auntie Paige_?," he sneered, 'why don't you ask _Aunt Phoebe?"_

"Chris we're sorry for the way we've treated you can't we just work this out?" Phoebe asked ignoring what Chris had just said.

"You know I don't want to talk right now, so take this damn spell off of me because you won't like my answer!" He yelled

Sighing Phoebe shook her head and moved to do as he asked burning the paper with the power of three spell written on

it. As soon as that was done Chris used his telekinetic power to move the crystals surrounding Cole and Benji shocking the

sisters.

"When I want to talk I'll be back but right now I don't even want to look at you."

With that Chris orbed out leaving his uncle and cousin.

Hitching Benji higher on his hip he turned to the girls, "and you tell me I'm the evil one. We should go downstairs I'll explain

some things."

Heading down stairs Phoebe felt shame washing over her 'Some empath I am, not even recognizing my own nephew'.

Filing into the living room they all sat Cole with his son clinging tightly to his neck.

"What the hell did Chris mean in the attic?" Paige exploded suddenly

" He meant that in about oh lets say two years I'm going to come back from the dead yet again, marry Phoebe, and have

children." Cole said enjoying the expressions of shock on their faces.

"WHAT!" Phoebe yelled, " Cole there's no fucking way I'd marry you again!"

"Yeah I'd believe you but, I've seen the future, lived it to." He smirked with a suggestive wink

* * *

Upstairs in her room Piper sat in the middle of her large bed curled up and crying silently. 'What kind of mother doesn't

know her son? Treats him like shit?' Just when she'd worked up the start of a very good pity party the familiar blue lights of

orbing filled her vision.

"Piper what happen, Wyatt?" Leo said franticly

"No, Chris" She whispered her voice filled with sorrow.

"What did he do now, I knew we couldn't trust him?" Leo asked heatedly his eyes going cold.

"He's our son." she whispered

"What?" He asked confused

"Leo Chris came from the future to save Wyatt because Wyatt is his older brother, Leo he's our son." Piper told him her

tears getting the best of her " He's our baby boy and we treated him like he was a criminal, I kicked my son out of his

home, what kind of mother am I?" she sobbed

Leo sank onto the mattress stunned,' It can't be true, he's got to be lying trying distract us so he can get to Wyatt. I'll find

the truth'

"Piper you're a wonderful mother never ever doubt that, somethings not right with this I'm going to Chris and sort this

out." With that he orbed out

"Leo wait! He was under a truth spell!" Piper yelled hoping he would hear, but he was already gone.

* * *

Chris sat on top of the bridge his feet dangling over the side as he watched the cars down below lost in his thoughts when

he felt Leos orbs behind him.

"What the hell Chris? Don't think I don't see through your lies going and telling the sisters that you're Piper's and my son!

You just want to get closer to Wyatt Don't you!" Leo yelled his face turn red

Standing up Chris turned around and faced Leo "What's the matter DAD don't you recognize me?" He said bitterly

* * *

So that was Chapter four I hope you like it. Here's a little sneak peak at chapter Five.

* * *

"Believe what you will but we did have a very happy life together in the future, like always used to talk about." Cole said

softly his eyes held a faraway look

"Yeah right Cole, that would never happen." Paige said, " or have you forgotten the whole your evil thing?"

"Daddy why auntie Paige and Mommy don't love us anymore?" Benji asked his voice trembling

* * *

How did you like that? R&R


End file.
